Apprentice Pathway
The Apprentice pathway has many traditional mage abilities. They can teleport, perform divination, phase through objects, cast tricky spells, and copy other Beyonders' powers. At high sequences, they can make things happen in secret, allowing them to avoid detection through Beyonder methods. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Apprentice * These Beyonders' abilities are rather strange. It can only be confirmed that this is the originating pathway of a mage. * Open Gate: They can pass through obstacles and other solid objects. Sequence 8: Trickmaster * The corresponding Beyonders wield all kinds of strange but relatively weak spells. ** Fog: Creates fog. ** Wind: Creates a light wind. ** Flash: Creates light. ** Freezing: Freezes the target. ** Tumble: Makes the ground beneath the target slippery. ** Electric Shock: Shocks the target. Sequence 7: Astrologer * They have powerful divination abilities through the use of stars and crystal balls. ** By overlapping two people's appearances, even if they are disguised, the Astrologer can determine if whether or not the two are the same person. ** They can interfere with outside divination. Sequence 6: Scribe * After seeing a Beyonder ability, they have a probability of successfully recording it and storing it for later use. However, there are a number of restrictions: ** The probability of successfully recording it is not guaranteed for abilities above sequence 6. The higher the sequence, the less likely it is it successfully record it. Demigod abilities might only have a 10% chance of success to be recorded. ** Each recorded ability can only be used once. ** The power of the recorded ability will be weaker than the original. Demigod abilities are 50% as powerful, sequence 5 and 6 abilities are 70-80% as powerful, and sequence 7 and lower abilities are almost as powerful as the original. Sequence 5: Traveler * Traveler's Gate: They can travel through the spirit world, which enables them to travel large distances extremely quickly as if it were teleportation. The longer the distance, the longer it will take, while shorter distances can be performed nearly continuously. The maximum distance allowable is dependent on the user's sequence and strength. In addition, they can send others through the gate as well. * They are adept at traveling through the spirit world. They will have an intuitive sense of direction that enables them to avoid getting lost while there. Sequence 4: Secret Mage * They can make things happen in secret, allowing them to evade divination, prophecy, and detection from Beyonder means. Sequence 3: Wanderer * They can wander in the Starry Sky. Sequence 2: Planeswalker Sequence 1: Key of Stars Sequence 0: Unknown Notable Apprentice Pathway Beyonders * Fors Wall * Mr. Door * Dorian Gray * Mr. X - Lewis Wien * Saint of Mystery Botis Potion Ingredients Sequence 8: Trickmaster * Main ingredients: ** Stomach pouch of a Spirit Eater. ** 20 ml of a Deep Sea Marlin's blood. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 5 ml of essential oils made from Hornbeam. ** 10 grams of String Grass Powder. ** A blossoming Red Chestnut Flower. ** 80 ml of pure water. Sequence 6: Scribe * Main ingredients: ** Complete brain of an Asman ** Ancient wraith's curse Sequence 5: Traveler * Advancement Ritual: ** Set up four different special coordinates in the depths of the Spirit World. They must be far away from each other. Category:Pathways